Gender Bender My What!
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Tehe this is the random awesomeness that results after too much coffee. Roxas is a normal girl, pfft what is the definition of normal? She is into chicks, go figure, and has lots of friends, like whom? And she is lonely but today that just might change.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **

Okay okay, so like here's the dl, this is coming from my mind. Two, I do think I might get flames so I'll just say bring it on! Also why would I? Cause dear people this is kingdom hearts and I am changing some of the genders of the characters. GASP omg what fun, right? This would sound cheesy if I said this came to me in a dream...soooo IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM! Mwah hahaha, so like you will have the story focused on Roxas most of the time, but I love Axel too much to leave him hanging. Enjoy my sweets!

-LINE-

Who am I and who will I ever be?

The girl before me that I see within the mirror I will never call beautiful. With big blue eyes, a doe eyed look to them, they just speak volumes don't they. A cute button nose, and a perfect set of teeth that never get cavities lay under them. Damn does it never get boring?

Sighing I pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. Who the fuck am I, is this even my body I wonder daily. I don't think that, I mean of course this is my body, but why the fuck me? Tossing my spiky blond hair, I once again look into the mirror. Makeup litters my side table, all the shit to paint a mask on my face. A little of this, and that and you have before you kiddies, a true work of messed up art.

I wonder if Zexion is up, she is normally an early bird like me.

(Hey Zexy, what's up?) I text from my super-duper outdated black flip phone that's a razor. Moments pass, and I wonder if I'm in the wrong.

Getting up from my bed, I start organizing my black backpack. Every time I look at it, this backpack seems to get fatter and fatter with papers. Also that one song about the little black backpack pops into my mind whenever I have random moments. Moving on, I shove more things into it, until I'm certain I'm ready for school.

School is such a drag. There may not be very much bully actives around the place, but words still hurt. Yeah yeah, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me, puh-lease. Everyday words fly between people and trust me those words can feel like arrows being shot through your heart. Tears glide down my cheek. Fuck just thinking about school can make me so depressed, at least I have my friends right?

My phone dings and I do a belly flop on to my bed to look at it. Blacky just then decides to jump up on the bed rubbing against me. Trying to move him away I flip the top up looking at my new text.

(Good morning Roxas, nothing much really, I'm just going to grab some coffee at Java Hut in a bit, wanna come.)

Giggling I quickly text her back. (Sure, is the whole gang going to be there?)

(No, not really I just have Demyx and his cousin with me.)

(Are they cute?) I quickly type, having difficulty when my cat decides to attack my shoe laces. Kicking out at Blacky, I suddenly fall on my butt. Ouch.

(Yes he is. Mmmm so delicious, you don't know what you're missing out on Roxas with guys. Demyx looks so amazing.) You can practically hear her drooling. But no seriously, I'm into chicks, sorry I just don't want to be involved with anything that walks around with a penis in that way, fellas.

(I meant the cousin, and well you don't know what you're missing being with a chick! So naw :P)I respond making my tongue stick out even though nobody else is with me.

(Yep but I like it better with cocks XD Oh and come meet us in 5 minutes okay.)

Oh shit Java Hut is like a well 15 minutes away by foot. I better take the bike today. (I'll try Zexion, later!)

-LINE-

"Hey Demyx are you sure this is the only jacket you have?" I yell down the steps.

"Yeah Axel it's that or the one that looks like bondage." Demyx yells back, his giggles mingling with his girlfriends'. Even though first time I meet Zexion, I that she was a he. I have no problem with dudes that are into dudes, but I am certain I can never get turned on with a guy. Boobs are what I want and for them to have my kids. Now hold up there I always use a condom when I have sex, I'm just saying if I ever do settle down, I want it to be where me and my partner can have little mini me's running around on short little legs.

Any who, as you probably guessed I'm Axel, and I am appalled at the dreadful thing in front of me. Hell I had just learned about 3 minutes ago that the dress code at my cousin's school, well my new school, has weird regulations. Like you can't wear heels bigger than your pinkie, or if you're a chick or dude with long hair, you have to keep it out of your face. Right now I luckily have my hair tied up into a ponytail, but my shirt is not school worthy it seems.

Well screw them, at least I'll play by the rules for now and listen but come on! Pfft, ridiculous these rules are, because of them now, I have to wear a big fluffy pink jacket. Hey ever hear about The Little Mermaid and how she is a red head and wore a crazy pink dress in that movie? Well I myself have red hair, and pink is not a good color on me.

"Axel hurry up, we need to go now, I need a cappuccino fix." Demyx yells still laughing about the predicament that I had gotten myself into.

A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I zip the jacket up. Surprisingly it feels rather nice, and I look nice in it.

"Okay Demyx what else do I…" I begin to say, when I find Zexion, pushed against the island in the kitchen, being kissed very passionly by Demyx. I feel like barfing seriously. "Guys, do you want to go to school today or stay here and have a blown out sex filled day between each other?" I laugh, grabbing an apple from behind the blushing Zexion.

"Yes I would very much in deed Axel, but you see Zexy such a book worm that one day without school will probably kill her." Zexion blushes even more at this statement, then grabbing at her phone texting.

She smiles, quickly texting the other person on the line something. Closing it, she hops down from the island, straightening her shirt some. "Okay Roxas is going to meet us at Java Hut then okay?"

"Yeah the more the merrier." Demyx says, bending down to eskimo kiss Zexion.

This puts me into a spin. Who's Roxas another friend of Zexion and Demyx? "So hey who's Roxas."

Zexion looks over at me, blushing. "She's just a friend of mine ever since I moved here in middle school."

"Ha not only that, you two can have the most intelligent conversation without moving your lips!" Demyx chuckles grabbing the keys to the car. "Don't worry Axel our friends will welcome you very much."

"Yeah it's all fine and dandy, but I don't think they will with this crazy jacket on."

"Oh just say it was a dare from me or something, it'll be fine, have I ever made you doubt me before?" Demyx said, grabbing his things.

Well there was the one time with the sea monkeys and throwing them out the window, but hell he's my cousin gotta give him the benefit of the doubt first. "Not really, I trust you Demmy."

"Of course you do, now get in the car, and let's get our coffee fix."

"All righty then, let's pile into the car then." He wooted calling shotgun, even though he's the driver. Oh boy, I bet Zexion has her hands full with this cousin of mine.

I guess, this new school will be pretty awesome.

**A.N.**

Would it make you cringe if I told you that I really think this is cute? Anyway thanks for reading, and comment if you want but I don't mind either way :3 I love writing this and so if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all, ya hear? I can't make you though~


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

So this is the next chapter, should it be just as it is, or continued? I really do not know so comment your thoughts if you want please and thank you!

-LINE-

There's nothing better than breaking out in a sweat on a skateboard. Oh are you wondering what happened to the bike idea? Well it has flat tires, so I hope that Cloud doesn't need his skateboard at all today. I can already hear him screaming about some imaginary reason to me taking his skateboard again. Oh boy isn't that nice.

Today for school I've decided to wear a nice sky blue skirt along with my favorite black tee. Actually it's a yin yang type shirt, and it has different blues mushed into it as well. Can't you just see why this could be my favorite T-shirt? Of course the outfit would not be complete without some high knee socks that are black! Joined with a pair of black overly used converse shoes I'm speeding to Java Hut.

This is not your most ordinary place to have coffee at; it is the best, the original, the only one you will find in this dumb town. Now don't go telling everybody where it's at, only a select group of people know about it, and hopefully it will stay that way. Last year it changed hands so many times, that the name just sort of changes with it. For about two weeks now it's been Java Hut, next week who knows what it will be.

The gentle breeze isn't really that gentle when it comes to somebody speeding faster than the traffic. My hair is going to look like crap.

Oh god, I'm like a block away from the place, and I can't slow down.

-LINE-

"So who all is in your group guys?" I ask, twiddling my thumbs as I notice the two in the front seat are so into each other that I feel so much like a third wheel.

"You'll see Axel, don't worry none of them are that bad." Demyx laughs.

"Yeah, then how are the chicks here, any that I might be able to get?" We must be getting close to the shop soon.

"Sort of, but don't be judgmental on some, most of the girls here are bi, or just straight out lesbians." Zexion said in her bored tone.

Just as I was about to respond to her statement Demyx ekkked, and when I say ekkked, I mean it. It is a cute little shop in between two equally probably unheard of stores. It had seen better days.

"Okay, so don't go telling anybody this place Axel; it's sort of a secret." Demyx says, laughing.

A secret, okay anything else that will happen today that's weird?

Then just as Demyx parked the car, and I opening the door onto the side walk, a girl suddenly came crashing into me. It was not a glorious crash; it was loud, and fast enough that if I hadn't caught her, she might have gotten very hurt. How do I know it was a girl, because I accidently grabbed her boobs in the landing you see? Now not only my hair was red, but so was my face.

The end result of her landing against me, was now my tailbone, yes we all have tailbones, was starting to hurt, but when I look down at her face, and her body in my arms I was very glad she was okay. Probably a few scrapes, but this blue eyed angel was much better than hitting a car. And this feeling in my chest was so weird.

She blinked up at me, and I saw the hints of a blush flush her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, you can let go now. I sort of lost control of my skate board, and thank goodness you caught me." Then she proceeded to kiss my cheek.

A kiss and a thank you from an angel, am I in heaven? She stood up on her knees, and messed with my hair. "You know what you are a very beautiful girl, so tall, I'm probably a shrimp compared to you." And a musical like laugh came from her lips, what was happening?

"Roxas stop flirting with Axel." Demyx yelled kiddingly. Oh so this is Roxas, she is so cute.

"But that's the way I talk to cute girls Demmy!" She huffed standing up. Goddamn, that skirt! So short, that from my position, mind you I was under her, I could see her underwear was hello kitty style. I bet my nose so wanted to bleed right this moment.

Then Zexion started snorting, which burst Demyx up at the same time. Geez they are so loud. Zexion finally got her breathe, wheezing out. "Yeah but Axel is a guy Roxy."

"What no way! Look at his hips, now hunny the hips never lie." Doing a little jig, she demonstrated what she meant. Please please don't let me have a boner now!

"Then check him below the waist." Zexion challenged, placing the ante up. She isn't going to do, please no no no.

"Hell stop, this is my body, and nobody is going to feel me up down there." I yelled standing up. Yeah Roxas was shorter than me, just barely reaching my shoulder it seemed.

Her pouty face is so adorable. "But you feeled me up." Then she caressed her boobs.

Damn her boobs along with everything else of her looked so perfect and fine.

Covering my eyes, I peeked down at her, "You actually think I'm a chick?"

"Yep, let's go to the bathroom and see." Her neko face said, dragging my hand with her.

Has Demyx finally grasped the situation? "Hey you can't just go and take my cousin and molest him in the bathroom, even though he would enjoy it." Bursting into laughter with Zexion once again.

"Fine if Axel really is a he, I think I would still swing for him." She then held my arm so cutely that I didn't realize she was taking me into the store. I don't think I would mind having her see me in all my glory.

"Okay, I'll order you an Extra-large Cappuccino then Axel." Demyx said, holding the door for his girlfriend.

"Roxas, don't be too disappointed! And I'll get a Chocolate Attack for you." Zexion called out, grabbing her boyfriends' hand.

It felt like a dream, and why the hell was I going along with it?

-LINE-

I have found the most lush redhead ever! She looks so cute, those lips ahhhh, and yet everybody keeps insisting that she is a he. How ridiculous, seriously. But I'll prove it in the bathroom.

But I think that I will try, and that is stretching it, if I'm wrong. Axel's hand fit so perfectly with mine, even though her's is larger. Maybe this is the most beautiful guy; no get those thoughts out of your head Roxas.

I push open the door to the girls' bathroom, dragging Axel with. Seriously I want to know what gender I will be dating. Wait dating? Why are these ideas existing in my head this early?

"Hey Roxas, you don't have to do this, I'm a guy." Axel said running a hand through her hair. Hah it has to be the hair, no the sexy green eyes, that makes me so attracted.

Instead of answering, I go to the one stall in every place that is the biggest. "Take off your pants, that'll decide it."

Huffing, she started to unbuckle he belt. "So you're into chicks Roxy?" Axel asked, damn she is taking too long!

"Yeah," I responded, crossing my arms. "I sort of had some bad experience with going steady with guys, that when Kairi, my friend asked if I wanted to try it with a girl, it just sort of felt right."

I quickly had my breath taken from me; Axel had gone and taken my lips poking her tongue at me. This feels so great, damn, I think that I would defiantly go out with Axel. Then something started, poking my stomach. "W-wwhat's that?" I say, trying to believe it's her phone, but not really.

"That is my dick Roxas, I'm a dude, and I think you would enjoy being with me more than a girl. I'm serious; I'll be good, treat you right. You're such a beautiful angel." He whispered into my ear.

Should I just leave? I shit I think I've lost my nerve. "Ummm…" Is all I could get out before he was kissing me again. Ahhh this feels so good.

We both hear the door of the restroom open. A knock on the stall and a light musical like voice of Zexion comes through. "Hey Roxas are you done looking yet? Coffee's done." Then once again the door of the restroom opened, closing seconds later.

"Put your pants back on Axel." I say, blushing. How come I was wrong? The response is a light chuckle from him, and then suddenly I was being hugged.

"Hey Roxy, you know that you are extremely cute right?" And he kisses my forehead, leaving the restroom too.

Gosh all these new thoughts go through my head, can I finally be with a guy, after all…that?

I toss open the stall door, I'm such a moron damn. How can can I face them now?

I walk over to the high table, with my eyes down cast. Oh gammit, I hate these chairs. It takes a while to try to get up, then I feel somebodies hands on my hips picking me up into the seat.

"You looked sort of having some trouble Roxy." Axel says scooting my chair closer to the table.

"Thanks Axel." I blush, not wanting to look at his amazing eyes.

"Hey now what happened to your forwardness." He laughs, moving my chin to look at his eyes. So gorgeous, hah do I want him even if he's not a chick? Yeah I do.

Fingers snap in front of me and my coffee is shoved under my nose. Chocolate mmm gimme gimme. I quickly take the cup from Zexy chugging on the awesomeness.

"So what all happened in the bathroom you two?" Demyx asks my mind currently in brainfreeze mode.

"Ahhh Roxy here wanted me stripped of my clothes." Axel says, playing with with his cherry on the drink. "At least she knows I'm a guy now."

"Hey I thought you were a chick, you can't blame me you look so good." I blurt out, then blush. Damn damn damn I need to shut up.

His arm comes around me his chin resting on my head. "You look so good too angel."

Nobody talks and silence goes around our table. Then Zexion goes all kawaii. "Omg are you two going to date now?" She yells practically jumping in her seat.

"Ummm..." I say burying my face in Axel's bright pink jacket. I'm attracted to chicks, I must sound like a hypocrite.

Axel smiles, stroking my hair. "Only if Roxas wants to, but gosh it would be too fast wouldn't it?"

Yeah it would be fast, but seriously I have never been attracted to a guy before like Axel. My heart clinches, I hope that he won't expect a lot out of me, kisses like those in the bathroom though, yummy.

"Actually, Axel if you want to try dating me, would you?" I say using my cute baby blue eyes on him.

His face freezes, then a grin sprays his face. "Yeah, totally."

"Welllll since we got that out of the way, how about we heard off to school?" Demyx says, drinking the last of his coffee.

Crap, I can't get to school on the skateboard. "Um can you guys give me a ride? I sort of don't think that the skateboard will work." I laugh, thinking back how all this started.

"Of course Roxy. Let's go then." Zexy says excitedly.

Yeah that chocolate is what I for sure needed. "Kay." I say, jumping down from the chair. Axel comes next to me, and reaches for my hand. Quickly I take it, loving the feel of his next to mine. Maybe this year for sure will be better.

-LINE-

**A.N. **

So like thanks for reading, and really thank you ruuruuchanstar for commenting first! If you ever come across this again, hope you love it, I'll make more, if needed be kk, bye!


End file.
